warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Verspätung thumb|Das rote Ding da auf dem Kopf soll eine Mütze sein! Ich dachte ich wünsch dir mal Frohe Weihnachten, auch wenns etwas verspätet ist ;), und ein frohes neues Jahr. Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt. Ja, es ist hässlich, das ist auf meine dann doch sehr beschränkten Zeichenkünste zurückzuführen. Aber ich wollte mal was anderes machen, als immer nur Vorlagen anzumalen. Also, auf jeden Fall hab ich mir Mühe gegeben. Hoffe, du siehst über das Aussehen hinweg und freust dich trotzdem! LG deine --Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 14:58, 1. Jan. 2015 (UTC) On? Hey, Smiley bist du on? :) ~Honey~ Ein Bildchen Hallo! Wie geht's dir so? Ich habe ein Bild gemalt, weil ich gerne male und mich verbessern will. Deshalb wollte ich dich nach deiner Meinung fragen. Naja, ich weiss die Wiese ist hässlich geworden. thumb|Wie findest du's? LG und Al deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:02, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke!!! Schön das es dir gefällt!! Wenn ich fragen darf was meinst du mit "Grünschatierungen"? AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:14, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Achso,okay. Danke nochmal! Vielen vielen vielen Dank! (Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht bei etwas gestört...) HDL deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:20, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Von Schwarzer Schnee? Cool! Lese ich mir gleich mal durch! Ich hab's jetzt verbessert.(Ja so schnell) Ich habe das neue mit dem alten Bild überschrieben:) AL deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:30, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke!! Findest du wirklich? Also mit etwas Übung und vorallem Geduld kriegt man das schon hin.;) Na, dann übe ich schon mal fleißig.:) HDL Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:42, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon!!! Hey Smiley, hab gesehen du warst gerade eben noch on :) ich wurde vor ein paar Minuten ins Bett geschickt ;( Aso, du hast ja noch Ferien :) du glückliche!!!! Ihr habt schon großartige Arbeit geleistet mit EdF!!! Ich freu mich schon, mit euch zu schreiben :) hab mir alles angeguckt und sry, wenn ich das sage, aber ich find die Vorlage von sternenjunges etwas komisch :? Nennst du sie jetzt eig sPäter sternenstaub, so wie ich es vorgeschlagen hab? Ps: nicht wundern, wenn ich komisch schreib, bin am Handy ;P Hi Ich wollte dir ein schönes neues Jahr wünschen, auch ein bisschen spät :). MALG, deine 18:11, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi <3 Hallo Smileymaus hier ist deine Ivymaus <3 Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vll in Honeys Wiki schreiben? Wenn du noch on bist..? GGGGGGLG und AL von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:08, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) die dich ganz doll lieb hat <3 Hallo Grinsi!!! Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Stecki ich werde Dämmerjunges auf jeden Fall nicht vergessen :3 Ich hoffe natürlich das du mich in Honeys Wiki anschreibst!!!!!! Weil ich da ein paar Fragen an dich habe……. Und ich freue mich schon darauf wenn ich wieder weiterschreiben darf an unserer tollen Story ;) HDUDLMS <33333333 GGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:15, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bald? Grinsi, in wie fern deutest du ''bald? xD Bis jetzt habe ich nämlich noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage in Honeys Wiki erhalten^^ Ich will dich nicht stressen oder so, nur halt bald wissen was es damit auf sich hat xD GGGGGLG und HDUDL von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:22, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) PS: Kann ich bei Dämmerjunges ihr Aussehen etwas ändern? Also das sie eine graue Kätzin mit roten Pfoten und Ohren ist? Sonst passt sie gar nicht zu ihrem Vater& ihrer Mutter :3 Hey Grinselchen!!!!! . . HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-) Hab etwas entdeckt, dass dich vielleicht interessieren könnte Ich weiß nicht ob du Wattpad kennst oder ob du da angemeldet bist. Jedenfalls habe ich den einen Tag mitbekommen, dass eine Userin die selben Titel deiner Bücher hat. Also die Bücher von Schatten des Schicksals. Da ich nicht weiß ob du es bist oder eine Freundin von dir oder wie auch immer..wollte ich es dir sagen. Falls du es mir nicht glaubst, hier undten habe ich die Beweise: thumb|left Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:44, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Antwort Ja dann wahrscheinlich schon. Wie gesagt ich war auf der Suche nach ein paar Geschichten die ich lesen könnte und da hab ich als erstes Halbohrs Schicksal gesehen. Dann habe ich sie angeschrieben und gefragt ob das halt du bist und dann hat sie mir halt die Antwort gegeben. Dann hab ich mal weiter auf ihrer Seite Geschaut und habe halt die ganzen Titel von deinen Geschichten gesehen. Deswegen hab ich dir dann auch geschrieben. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:04, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Deine Bitte Hallo ich habe sie gefragt und das ist dabei rausgekommen: thumb|left Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 10:44, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Kein Problem Also mir fällt im Moment auch nichts ein ;( ich hätte ja gesagt das ich sie da Melde aber dort hat sie ja im dem Sinne nichts verbrochen. Also damit meine ich, dass man ihr nicht Nachweisen kann, dass es deine Geschichte ist. Sie wird es da als ihre verkaufen. Außerdem sind die Chefs von der Seite nicht auch noch beim Erfindungswiki. Die Geschichten will sie nicht umändern und das Cover will sie auch nicht wegnehmen...also mir gehen auch langsam die Ideen aus. Oooder du musst dich bei Wattpad anmelden und sie nimmt dann vielleicht wenigstens das Cover raus...das ist nur ein Vorschlag aber...ach ich weiß auch nicht weiter. :( P.s. Du nervst mich gar nicht ;D Lg wünscht, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 13:18, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Schneefall Nicht schlimm wegen dem Bild. Habs einfach nochmal hochgeladen. Danke das dus mir gesagt hast ;). LG --Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 18:30, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) P.S. Sag mal, wird deine Diskussionseite nur bei mir so schrecklich verwirrend angezeigt oder ist das normal? Tröst,tröst<3 Hallo Smileymaus <3 Ich wollte dich trösten da ich mitbekommen habe das deine Ideen bei Wattpad gestohlen wurden ;( Ich bin nicht dort angemeldet, habe aber gesehen was Mareenibaba dir geschrieben hat. Alsooo.... *Kekse bereitstell und Arm um Smiley leg* Alles wird gut! GGGLG und viel Glück wünscht dir deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:37, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe Honey ist bald fertig :P Unnötiger Kram Hi Smiles^^ Iwie habe ich total Lust auf RPG :/ Aber Flocke kommt nicht mehr on.... Sry wollte dich nicht langweilen!!! Habe nur gesehen das du online bist. Schreiben wir im andren Wiki? LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:25, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Smileymaus? Hey Knuddelchen :* Bist du noch manchmal da? Wir schreiben nie, hier und in Honeys Wiki ;( Geht es dir gut? Ich hoffe sehr!!! LG von deiner dich vermissenden [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:13, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich denke du hast von dem Flugunglück gehört, da waren ja auch Kinder einer Schule aus NRW dabei D,: Waren die aus deiner Schule?; oder aus deiner Klasse?! Das Schicksal der BergClans So, hier die Grundhandlung derStaffel: Vier Katzen, eine aus jedem Clan sind ja bekanntlich dafür auserwählt in der nächsten Generation Anführer zu sein. Was passiert aber, wenn eine dieser jungen Katzen aus der Spur gerät? (das ist die Katze, die keiner von uns dreien übernimmt) Doch zwischen dem StrudelClan und dem SchneeClan bricht ein Krieg wegen Grenzübertritten aus. Das macht sich der junge Krieger zunutze und versucht derweil die Macht an sich zu reißen… LG Mistelzweig Re: Re: Bilder Hier ist der link: Klick Kannst du Bilder für die Katzen des BachClans und die Katzen außerhalb des Clans erstellen? LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 15:24, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re Klar kannst du ein Fanart von Schusselstreif machen :D <3 ! Ich würd mich total freuen ^^ Joa bei mir passt alles bei dir? 15:31, 13. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Wow, danke <3 Das Fanart ist wunderschön *-* <33 Ich liebe es <3 16:02, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Hi :D Mir gehts grad ganz gut^^ und dir? Ich find deine Siggi übrigens auch total schön :) Ps: könntest du mir vllt bei einer Sache helfen: Mir fällt iwie kein Name für Rubinjunges' Vater ein. Er sieht eigentlich genauso aus wie sie. Wenn dir auch nichts einfällt is auch nicht schlimm. :) Glg FanArt :D thumbHi, Ich wollte einfachmal ein FanArt zu Blattpfote zeichnen :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Lg Hey Katze darf ich dich so nennen? Ich bin erhlich gesagt sehr froh über sein angebot und nehme es dankend an. wenn ich irgendwann mal was für dich tun kann sag bescheid ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 12:47, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich kommentiere mal dein Profiltext xD *Du bist bestimmt nicht hässlich und scheiße erst recht nicht, meine Smiley :* *Haha ich red auch ziemlich viel xD Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal in RL sehen und um die Wette labern! :* *Oh :( Erzähl mir von dem Jungen!!! :) :* <3 *Wie kann jemand wie du bitte eine Außenseiterin sein? Du bist doch so toll <3 *Nee, du bist eine der coolsten, Smiley *-* also in meinen Augen schon. <3 *Ich würde jede einzelne verrückte Sache mit dir machen <3 Bin selber verrückt xD *Toll, musste gerade die Namen ausbessern, weil ich gerade sehe, dass du es nicht magst, ich aber oben Smileyschnukkelchen und in der Mitte Schatzimausi geschrieben hatte xD *Ich vermiss dich gerade mega und die Kilometer zwischen uns scheinen mir gerade gewachsen zu sein ._. *Meh. *Wünschte du würdest in Berlin wohnen... *Würd dich echt gerade mega gern umarmen * *hug you via this website* *yay *ka was ich noch schreiben soll *Bye *Hab mich gerade mit meiner Freundin gestritten :P lol... *Wollte eig an ERvD weiter schreiben, mach ich jetzt auch *Bye bye I love you really much and I'm very sad, that I don't know you in real life :'( Can't tell you how much I love you <3 [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:59, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Na klar :) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 18:12, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Dunkle Wolken-Namen Hier einige Vorschläge: Nässe - Nässe des Regens Frost - Frostige Winternacht Grau - grauer Himmel Aal - Aal im reißenden Fluss Blitz - Blitz des nächtlichen Gewitters Finster - Finstere Nacht Igel - Igel mit Stacheln Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 12:10, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) RE: Warst das du? Ja, ich habe wohl vergessen meine Signatur drunter zu setzen. Na ja, jetzt habe ich 's gemacht. Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 12:11, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hey Grinsekatze ;) Danke nochmal das du das mit meiner Geschichte machst. Ich hab dir ein bild erstellt das aber noch nicht fertig ist ,als dankeschön. Hab das mit Halbohrs Schicksal gelesen und diese Userin nochmal angeschrieben. Wenn ich eines nicht leiden kann dann geistiger Diebstal. Kannst auf mich zählen ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 16:12, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Smiley!! <3 jaa ich bin nach langer Zeit auch mal wieder online. :) habs einfach vermisst Geschichten zu schreiben & so. :) und dich hab ich natürlich auch total vermisst. <3 ja klar, mir gehts super, dir? <3 - ♥ L o v e l y ♥60px I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things...60px 07:02, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) oh :/ hab seit Freitag auch Ferien! :) hoffe dir geht es bald wieder besser :(<3 LG - ♥ L o v e l y ♥60px I'm in Love with Lou and all his little things...60px 11:55, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Cover Hey Smilichen! Wenn ich dich so nennen darf? Ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir ein Cover machen könntest zu meiner Geschichte "Geheimnis des Mondes" es soll ein spezial adventure werden! Wenn du willst können wir sie auch gemeinsam schreiben! Das wäre echt schön! Und noch ne Frage wollen wir Freunde sein Lg Blütensplitter Blütensplitter (Diskussion) 13:06, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ps: Wie macht man die farbige Unterschrift? thumb Also das Cover Es soll wie bei Sandsturms Geheimnis sein aber anstatt der gelben Katze soll esein Silberne Latze mit blauen Augen sein Und der hintergrund also das bei Sandsturms Geheimnis ist blau und das soll orange sein und der mond soll bleiben dann noch ein see und die einen schwarzen katzen bei Sandturms geheimnis die spielen bei meinem Cover solles eine katze sein die zum Mond schaut Lg BlütensplitterBlütensplitter (Diskussion) 19:00, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Also das Cover Es soll wie bei Sandsturms Geheimnis sein aber anstatt der gelben Katze soll es eine Silberne Katze mit blauen Augen sein Und der hintergrund also das bei Sandsturms Geheimnis ist blau und das soll orange sein und der mond soll bleiben dann noch ein see und die einen schwarzen katzen bei Sandturms geheimnis die spielen bei meinem Cover soll es eine katze sein die zum Mond schaut Re: Hallöchen Hallo Smiley :D Mir geht es recht gut^^ Habe ja seit ca. 2 Wochen Ferien und ein wunderbares Zeugnis bekommen *-* Die Arbeit hat sich also gelohnt :3 Die Schule war nämlich ziemlich stressig, aber so ist das eben, wenn man Abitur machen will :D Und wie geht es dir so? :D LG 19:00, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) . Also ich komme nächstes Jahr in die zwölfte Klasse, mein letztes Schuljahr^^ Also das mit dem Schnitt ist ein bisschen schwierig, da ja am Ende eh nicht alle Noten eingebracht werden, aber so kann ich sagen, dass ich einen Schnitt von 1,2 hatte und wenn ich Sport nicht mit einberechne sogar 1,0 :3 Ich war letztes Halbjahr auch schlechter. Da hatte ich einen Schnitt von 1,5 xD Mal sehen wie das weiter läuft, will nämlich ein 1,1 Abitur :D (Frag mich jetzt nicht, warum ausgerechnet diese Zahl, aber ich mag sie mehr als 1,0 xD) Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass du bei Schwarzer Schnee (ich sollte mal wieder lesen xD) geschrieben hast, dass du bis September fertig schreiben möchtest. Ich kenne das nur zu gut mit den Zielen, die man dann meistens eh nicht einhält. Doofe, nicht vorhandene Motivation (und Zeit) :D LG 19:33, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ordentlicher sein? Das kenne ich, hat bei mir bisher auch nicht funktioniert. Ich bin nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad ordentlich und der Rest ist ziemlich chaotisch. Liegt aber auch vor allem daran, dass alles in meinem Kopf nicht sonderlich struktiert ist. Ich habe oft extrem viele Gedankensprünge etc. Und das überträgt sich dann auch auf den rest meines Lebens. Genausowenig hat das mehr lernen funktioniert. Ich lerne für Klausuren, Tests etc. so gut wie nie wirklich, weil ich einfach nicht weiß wie man lernt :D Dafür hat es bei mir funktionert, dass ich mich mehr melde und im Unterricht beteiligte. In der 9./10. Klasse habe ich mich in einigen Fächern fast nie gemeldet. Dann stand man irgendwie schriftlich 1 und mündlich 3 :D Ich hatte in der 9. nen Notendurchschnitt von 1,7 und in der 10. einen von 1,9 xD Und nen Mittleren Schulabschluss von 2,3 xD 1+ in Chinesisch? *-* Ich stell mir das immer verdammt schwer vor :3 Habe dieses Halbjahr aber auch vorbildlich immer in Mathe 15 Punkte (=1+) geschrieben *~* Ich liebe Mathe irgendwie :3 LG 19:48, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ja, viel mehr mache ich auch nicht. Manchmal schreibe ich noch ne kleine Zusammenfassung bzw. übe ein bisschen Aufgaben. Besonders in Mathe und Physik ist das wichtig, wenn wir im Unterricht nicht genug geübt haben. Das mit dem Versagen ist bei mir irgendwie anders. Ich bin hypernervös... habe danach ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl und dann doch ne verdammt gute Note :D Merkwürdig eigentlich, aber die meisten Lehrer mögen mich. Ich bin nämlich die, die immer pünktlich ist, ihre Hausaufgaben immer hat und stets ihr Unterrichtsmaterial bei sich hat und eigentlich quatsche ich auch nicht. Liegt aber auch daran, dass entweder niemand nebenmir sitzt ;( oder meine BF, die eh nicht sonderlich viel redet oder die Person neben mir, mich eh nicht anspricht xD. Lehrer sind schon merkwürdige Geschöpfe. Ich hatte auch mal ne Mathelehrerin, die mich gehasst hat. Sie wollte mir ne 3 auf dem Zeugnis geben. Allerdings hatte ich im Halbjahr ne 1 (wir hatten vorher ne andere Lehrerin, aber die musste ja unbedingt krank werden und später auch sterben ;() und meine beiden wichtigsten schriftlichen Noten waren auch jeweils 1. So musste sie mir wohl der übel doch ne 2 geben xD Aber lass dich von der Lehrerin nicht unterkriegen^^ In Mathe hilft vor allem üben, üben und üben. Vorausgesetzt man hat den Stoff verstanden. LG 21:04, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Mein Geheimrezept: Lehrern möglichst aus dem Weg gehen :P Nach der Schule möchte ich auf jeden Fall studieren, wahrscheinlich etwas in die Richtung Naturwissenschaften und Technik. Ich weiß momentan noch nicht genau was. Wobei ich denke, dass ich nichts allzu spezielles studieren möchte, weil es einfach nicht meine Art ist mich auf etwas ganz genau festzulegen. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? :D LG 21:28, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Manche Lehrer sind auch irgendwie voll darauf aus mit ihren Schülern zu reden. Das ist dann immer voll creepy, wenn die einen mit Geschichten aus deren Kindheit/Schulzeit vollsülzen o.o Gibt ja auch Lehrer, die immer im Unterricht vom Thema abkommen xD Wobei das Thema, was ich studiere noch nicht so dringend ist, wie zu welchem Thema ich meine Präsentationsprüfung mache. Ich habe so null Idee >.< LG 21:38, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich hatte das hanze letzte Jahr lang so einen Physiklehrer! Wobei wir natürlich auch Physik gemacht haben. Aber eben auch gerne mal ne Stunde Geschichte oder irgendetwas anders. Und sein Humor war vielleicht nicht ganz so veraltet. Ich hatte den gleichen Lehrer in Astronomie und da ist er noch mehr vom Thema abgewichen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir kaum etwas geschafft haben. Schade eigentlich :D Irgendwie sind mir diese Kumpellehrer immer etwas suspekt. Ich kann es gerade irgendwie nicht fassen noch wach zu sein xD LG 22:41, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ja, Ferien haben auch ihre positiven Seiten, genauso wie schlafende Eltern :D Meine Biolehrer waren etwas na, ja, auch creepy... Der eine ist immer plötzlich hinter einem aufgetaucht, das war gruselig. Kennst du auch diese Lehrer, die quatschende Schüler mit Kreide abwerfen? Zu denen zählte einer meiner Biolehrer auch. Schlimm fand ich auch meine Französischlehrerin aus der 9./10. Klasse... Wir waren immer ihre schuckeligen Bärchen/Häschen und sie unsere Namen immer verniedlicht |: LG 22:47, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Schonmal im Unterricht eingeschlafen? Na, ja, eigentlich nicht, aber schon öfter mal fast :D Vor allem in der 9. Klasse in Deutschteilung, weil das irgendwie 9. Stunde war und ich oft wegen Wikia einfach zu lange wach war xD Oft bis 3 Uhr nachts und dann um 6 Uhr aufstehen... War ich damals vepeilt xD Und dann letztes Jahr einmal in Geschichte. Das war weil ich bis um halb fünf wach war, weil ich ne wichtige Hausaufgabe fertig kriegen musste. Folglich hatte ich nur 1,5 Stunden geschlafen, wenn überhaupt. Wir saßen in Gruppentischen und unser Lehrer konnte den Unterricht eh nicht spannend gestalten. Da wäre ich fast weggewesen :D Singen ist doof. Ich habe vor allem vorsingen gehasst. Zum Glück habe ich seit einem Jahr kein Musik mehr. Erstmal abgewählt :D LG 22:58, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) What? Man schläft ein, wenn man darüber redet, wie man etwas spannend machen kann?! xD Erinnert mich an den Jungen, der bei mir in Chemie letztes Jahr bei der Sicherheitsbelehrung Kaugummi gekaut hat :D Das war irgendwie dumm. Man könnte bei mir zu Geschichte noch sagen, dass wirklich alle in einen Wachschlaf gefallen sind. Irgendwie noch war mitbekommen, aber nicht ganz da. Aber tatsächlich sind einige Schüler eingeschlafen. Ich habe zum Glück ab nächstem Jahr kein Geschichte mehr. 135 Minuten weniger Zeitverschwendung pro Woche. Die Hausaufgaben habe ich ja eh nie richtig gemacht, weil ich einfach nie wirklich Lust hatte mir 10 Seiten im Buch durchzulesen xD Trotzdem dachte der Lehrer, immer ich hätte die Seiten gelesen o.o LG 23:08, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Tja, Lehrer halten ihre Versprechen äußerst selten(, aber wir sollen brav unsere Hausaufgaben machen :D). Stimmt, manche Lehrer kontrollieren wirklich nie Hausaufgaben bzw. einige Hausaufgaben kann man nicht richtig kontrollieren. Da ich ja so ein Streber-Image habe, glauben mir ja natürlich alle, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, obwohl ich sie eigentlich nicht wirklich gemacht habe. In Chemie haben wir letztes Jahr immer unseren Lehrer ausgetrickst. Er hat immer vergessen, dass er uns Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hat und uns dann gefragt, was wir auf hatten. Ähm, natürlich hatten wir dann nichts auf ;D Auch wenn ich die Hausaufgaben jedes Mal hatte. Hat mir dann aber auch für die Klausur geholfen, die gemacht zu haben :D LG 23:23, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wow, das ist wirklich Glück :D Ich hatte mal eine Geschichtslehrerin, die hat bei der Anwesenheitskontrolle immer die Schüler in der ersten Reihe übersehen und war dann immer total erschrocken, dass wir doch da waren xD Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich gehe jetzt sowieso mal ins Bett. Muss ein bisschen schlafen, damit ich morgen kein Zombie bin. Gute Nacht! <3 23:34, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) P.S.: Wenn dir doch noch etwas einfällt, kannst du es mir ja doch noch irgendwann mal schreiben. Die Diskussionsseiten sollten nicht weglaufen xD In meinen Träumen kriegen Diskus schonmal Flügel und fliegen weg :P Ne, ok... aber es passieren in Träumen schon die merkwürdigsten Dinge o.O Mir ist aber alles recht, solange ich nicht meinem Schwarm im Traum begegne. Nein, eigentlich muss ich heute nicht früh aufstehen, aber irgendwie werde ich immer total früh wach :D Und wenn ich dann nicht genug geschlafen habe, bin ich eben ein Zombie. Wobei ich sehe jetzt gerade auch aus wie ein Zombie... Meine Haare :D LG 06:01, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Verücktester Traum? Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte ein paar merkwürdige Träume :D Zum Beispiel habe ich mal geträumt, dass meine gesamte Klasse am Galgen gehängt wurde. Oder einmal habe ich geträumt, dass unsere Wohnung von dem Troll aus dem ersten Harry Potty-Teil in Kleinstücke zerhackt wird. Einmal habe ich auch geträumt, das mein Schwarm mich betrunken verfolgt oO. Als ich vier war oder so habe ich mal geträumt, dass ein paar Tyrannosaurus Rex auf Gymnastikbällen ein Wettrennen gemacht haben xDDDD Ja, am Morgen hat man eh zu nichts Lust :P Ich kann morgens noch nicht mal essen :D Ich bekomme immer erst abends Appetit. Das ist voll schlimm :D LG 10:05, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Plural von T-Rex... gute Frage :D Weiß ich jetzt auch nicht, aber der Traum war wirklich creepy xDD Hattest du schonmal Träume, die danach auch in der Realität passiert sind? Oder Träume/Erinnerungen, bei denen du nicht mehr weißt, ob das Traum oder Realität war? Schlafjunges, Schlafpfote, Schlafstein? :D Nein, man merkt nicht, dass ich WaCa süchtig bin. LG 10:18, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Gibt schon merkwürdige Dinge o.o Bei mir ist es ja oft so, dass meine Mutter mich morgens weckt, weil sie ja auch da aufsteht, wenn ich aufstehe, aber ich weiß morgens oft nicht, ob das Wecken an sich ein Traum oder Realität :D Oder manchmal kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern geweckt worden zu sein :o Ich habe öfter Träume, die wahr werden... und das sind meistens Albträume. Zum Beispiel habe ich mal geträumt, dass meine Schule ausbrennt, und zwar in genau der gleichen Nacht, wie meine Schule ausgebrannt ist... Ein weiterer Traum, der bei mir war geworden ist... war einer, in dem meine Katze Lieschen gestroben ist. Da sind dann immer so merkwürdige Zeichen gewesen (römische Zahlen, wie ich nach näherem Überlegen festegestellt habe xD) und die haben folgendes ergeben: 2211... am 2.2.2011 musste Lieschen eingeschläfert werden ._. Das war auch einer der Albträume, bei denen ich danach noch tagelang solche Panik hatte, dass ich nicht einschlafen konnte und das für Tage. Das habe ich in der Nacht geträumt, nachdem Otto eingeschäfert werden musste. Ein weiterer Albtraum war der mit dem Troll, weil ich da noch jünger war... Ich glaube 5 oder 6 und danach konnte ich auch nicht mehr schlafen. Heute ist das irgendwie witzig :D Soweit ich weiß, bin ich noch nie geschlafwandelt (es sei denn man zählt mit, dass ich morgens mit meiner Mutter rede und mich nicht daran erinnern kann xD) LG 11:00, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hallo :) Hi, Ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du vielleicht gerne mal eine Geschichte mit mir zusammen schreiben würdest?^^ Ich wollte schon länger mal mit jemandem eine Geschichte schreiben, aber es hat sich keiner gefunden. Jetzt wollte ich dich einfach mal fragen, weil ich dich bis jetzt sehr nett finde und auch deine Geschichten sehr mag. :) ps: Wenn du nicht willst oder keine Zeit hast ist es auch nicht schlimm.^^ Lg Aschenstreif (Diskussion) 11:57, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re Joa, also ich hab ne menge Zeit, weil ich noch 3 wochen Ferien habe.^^ Aber egal. Also so richtig hab ich noch keine Idee worum es gehen könnte... Ich hab zur Zeit nicht wirklich viele Ideen. Lg Aschenstreif (Diskussion) 08:45, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ja, find ich gut.^^ Wir machen es dann am besten so ähnlich wie in der 1. Staffel, wo es noch keine sprechenden Dachse und Katzen mit magischen Kräften gab. o_O Vielleicht könnte es ja so sein, dass es um zwei Einzelläufer geht, die in einem Clan aufgenommen werden, der nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. (Und wo der Anführer auch keine neun Leben hat... und tote katzen nicht nochmal sterben können... -_-) Lg Aschenstreif (Diskussion) 12:35, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Frage zu Schneeclan bzw Sturmclan hallo eine Frage könnten meine katzen vllt in den Schneeclan ?Bzw in den Sturmclan ? Würde mich sehr freuen :) Raptorklaue (Diskussion) 09:46, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Raptorklaue' Krake und Leuchtturm octopus vuurtoren (holländisch) poulpe phare (französisch :P) ਆਕਟੋਪਸ ਲਾਈਟਹਾਊਸ (punjabi xD WTF?!?!?!) Hallu :3 Hey, ich wollte einfach mal hallo sagen und fragen ob du nach den Sommerferien in die 9. oder in die 10. kommst ;) Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 18:14, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Danke, mir geht es gut^^ Oh gott, schon vorbei? D: ich habe noch 3-4 Wochen und komme danach in die Zehnte. Wie geht's dir denn so? Ist es bei euch auch so furchtbar schwül? Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 19:22, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Jaa die Hitze, ich maule schon die ganze Zeit, dass wir keine Klimaanlage zu Hause haben D: Dafür wart ihr die, die zuerst Ferien hatten :D während wir in den Klassenzimmern schitzten. Und eure Lehrerin hat ja wirklich einen Knall... ich vermisse ehrlichgesagt die Schule, weil ich fast nichts zu tun habe und im Internet rumgammel xD und es ist nervig, dass alle ausgerechnet dann wegfahren, wenn ich zu Hause bin^^ Also Kopf hoch, freu dich schon auf die nächsten frühen Ferien ;D Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 19:41, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Noch einmal in den Herbstferien? Klasse :D Ja ich langweile mich schon, aber nicht mehr lange, nächste Woche fahren wir endlich in den Urlaub und da kann ich so richtig abschalten. Auch vom Internet ;P Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 10:43, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ui, dann viel Spaß da^^ Auf spanischen Boden, sage ich nur^^ nimm mir das bitte nicht übel Achja, ich wollte noch fragen, ob du mir vielleicht weiterhelfen könntest. Welche Codes muss man bei Stammbäumen einfügen, damit die Kästchen blau oder rosa sind? Und ist es möglich, einen bestimmten Stammbaum als Vorlage gespeichert zu haben und dann, wenn man ihn da aktualisiert, dass er bei allen Charakteren mit dem Baum automatisch aktualisiert wird. LG Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 16:11, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Smiley, ich bin dir so dankbar *o* das erleichtert meine Arbeit ungemein. Und die Farben habe ich auch einigermaßen hingekriegt, wenn ich Fragen habe, dann weiß ich, an wen ich mich wenden kann, danke ;) Und ist nicht schlimm, dass du erst jetzt zurückschreibst, du hast doch Schule und ein Leben, das kann ich voll verstehen (: GLG Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 14:04, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Neumondritual Hi, Smiley, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du was dagegen hast, wenn ich die Idee mit dem Opfern klaue. Ich brauche es für meine Blattleere-Zeremonie, so weit spoiler ich dich mal. LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 07:15, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hey ich habe gesehen was du bei mir geschrieben hast und es tut mir leid:( Wie schon gesagt bin neu und weiss noch nicht viel....und wegen deinem Clan kann man das nicht irgendwie entfernen(das Verlinkte) soll ich wenn ich mehr Katzen aus dem Clan machen will einfach nicht deinen Clan nehmen???Denn ich habe einfach gesehen das dieser Clan toll ist und ihn ohne zu überlegen genommen.....Es wäre toll wenn du mir helfen könntest denn ich habe von allen Sachen keine Ahnung.... es tut mir wirklich leid:( Ich hoffe ich kann das wieder gutmachen......... Lg:Swamppool ReRe: Das Ritual Die Geschichte ist noch in Planung. Wenn ich damit angefangen habe, sende ich dir den Link. Hey:D Danke für deinen Rat^^ Also kann man die verlinkung oder meine ganzen Charas nicht mehr löschen? Wie komme ich zu einem Admin?(Ich weiss ich bin dumm) Lg:Swamppool(oder Dummie) Ich möchte amliebsten alle meine Charas löschen sonst kommt das nicht gut...... Weil es dein Clan ist und ich möchte nicht das deine Geschichte durch mich kaputt geht.... Ja die Frage ist nur wie man dieses Clanzeichen macht?(ka wie man das nennt) Hey^^ Kannst du mir helfen wie man einen Stammbaum macht? Bei mir geht es nicht... Lg:Swamppool(by Swamp 19:24, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC).) Hey^^ Ich wollte fragen ob du mir helfen kannst...ich will eine eigene Vorlage erstellen verstehe aber den Hilfe-text nicht kannst du mir helfen?? Hoffe du kannst mir helfen^^ Lg:Swampby Swamp 18:05, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Eine kleine Frage Vielleicht hast du ja viel zu tun aber fragen kostet ja nichts. ;) Ich will die Cover von Die Dornen der schönsten Blume erneuern aber ich weiß nicht welche base dafür geeignet wäre oder wie man so n Katzenkopf auf n Hintergrund bekommt. Du hast so schöne Cover *sabber* und deswegen wollte ich mal fragen ob du mir ein paar Tipps geben kannst. LG [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 14:52, 15. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ^^' Hallo Smileyface :3 Du hast mir ja einen Stecki für einen von Aschenfrosts Jungen geschickt, Dämmerjunges. Nur find ich den leider nimmer ^^' Könntest du ihn mir vll noch mal senden? AL, deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:36, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC) You saved my day ........... ...................__ ............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸ ........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\ ........('(...´...´.... ¯~/'...') .........\.................'...../ .............\.......... _.·´'' ............\..............( Soll eine Brofist sein xD Wenn du PewDiePie schaust verstehst du mich :'D Übrigens: Das Honey is the best <3 auf deinem pb hat mir einen Lachflash gegeben xD Deine verrückte [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:26, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Grinselchen!! Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst, Flockensturm. Schreib bitte zurück, wenn du dich noch erinnerst! Deine Autumns Leafes Bin ich froh! Puh, gut so! Du kannst mich gerne weiterhin Flocke nennen! Wie gehts dir so? War es schlimm ohne mich? ;) Autumns Leafes Schule... Sorry, dass du dir sorgen gemacht hast^^'. Ich hatte wenig Zeit, wegen Schule und war in dem moment auch iwie nicht so in WaCa drin. Klar, kann ich französisch, muss auch bald test schreiben. Wegem meinem Siggi, frag ich wahrscheinlich Lovchen, die machte doch Siggis, nicht? Autumns Leafes Latein gibts an meiner schule zum glück nicht.^^ Ja, hab jetzt letztens mit "Fernes Echo" angefangen(endlich mal) und bin fest entschlossen WaCa fertig zulesen! Ich finde es wär spannend, wenn es mal nicht um den DonnerClan gehen würde... Wenn du dich an Siggis versuchen willst, kannst du gerne mit meinem anfangen^^ Autumns Leafes upps.. Nun ja, ich überleg da mal... hab m omentan einfach noch keine Vorstellung...^^ jaa, kanns kaum erwarten das "Secrets of the Clans" und "Tallstars Revenge" rauskommen. Yay, Riesenstern.. *hust hust* ähm ja... ich fand die dritte staffel irgendwie komisch, hab ne ewig lange pause nach "Verbannt" gemacht... Autumns Leafes Jaa, ich hoffe es mal. Bin ja gerade dabei die vierte zu lesen. Ich mag Efeupfote irgendwie nicht, ich versteh ihren Charackter einfach noch nicht ganz... Englisch, joa, würde jetzt mal sagen das ich gut bin. Lese viele Comics auf englisch und unterhalte mich großteils mit meinem Bruder auf Englisch^^' Autumns Leafes uhh.. Hast du denn Geschwister? Ich hab 3 und dass kann ziemlich nervig werden... Wooooah! Spoiler Alarm!!! ... Nein, wusste ich schon. Hab mich schon zugespoilert und deswegen für ne weile aufgehört zu lesen... Ich find Taubenpfote ebenfalls irgendwie komisch, besonders im Kontrast zu Löwenglut... Ich versteh nicht warum, dass ganze Fandom - gefühlt - hasst... Autumns Leafes Hallo :) Hey Grinsekätzchen! Ich vermute zwar sehr stark, dass du das nie lesen wirst, bei sovielen Nachrichten auf der Diskussionsseite, aber ich wollte dir jetzt trotzdem mal schreiben :) Weil ich dich - und deine Geschichten - echt cool finde. Danke, für die produktive Kritik unter meiner Geschichte Schwarze Seelen, (es hat mich sooo gefreut!) Ich finde echt schön, dass du das bei sovielen machst und uns dabei hilfst unsere Geschichten zu verbessern. Das war's dann auch schon. Deine bewundernde Racoonpaw Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 12:28, 1. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay, nice! Mir geht's echt gut und ich freu mich sehr dass du zurückgeschrieben hast. Wie geht's dir so? Hattet ihr mal mehr als zwei Arbeiten pro Halbjahr? Ich hab ehrlich gesagt GAR NICHT damit gerechnet dass du mir zurückschreibst. Du hast ja haufenweise Freunde im Wiki mit denen du immer schreibst und bist ja auch sonst beschäftigt mit deinen ganzen Geschichten unter denen 500 Kommis stehen die du noch lesen musst und eventuell beantworten... ^^ Ich freu mich einfach :) LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:54, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Keine Ahnung ^^ bin einfach nicht besonders selbstbewusst, würde ich mal sagen, außerdem ja relativ neu hier im Wiki. (Na ja, also seit 12. August) Ich bin grad nur einfach auf dem Wiki und lese was ich so mit Bronce♥♥♥♥ geschrieben hab. Was machst du denn grade so? Und was ist das für eine mega tolle Vorlage die du für deine Fallende Blüten - Charaktere benutzt? LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:10, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bei 30 Arbeiten würde ich durchdrehen! Ich finde ja zwei Arbeiten pro Halbjahr schon furchtbar. Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:20, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wow, danke, danke, danke! Ganz, ganz, super mega hamma liebe Grüße von deiner Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 17:24, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) lksrawiluefiöweg Kreativ. *pfeift unschuldig* *Kriegername: Graunase *Geschlecht: Männlich *Rang: Krieger *Aussehen: hochgewachsener, rauchgrauer Kater mit langem Fell (ähnlich wie Graustreif). Pinke Nase und Ballen, Lange Schnurrhaare. Weißer Bauch und Ohrenspitzen. Blaue Augen. Narbe unterm rechten Auge. *Charakter: Graunase ist hilfsbereit und zutraulich. Man gewinnt ihn schnell als Freund. ER ist ein guter Kämpfer, tollpatschig beim Jagen. *Eigenschaften: nett, offen, hilfsbereit, treu *Stärken: kämpfen, helfen, weit+ hoch springen, auf Junge aufpassen *Schwächen: jagen, die Klappe halten, Wasser, Junge (tut alles was sie wollen) *Verhalten gegenüber anderen Katzen: hilsbereit, nett auch bei Katzen feindlicher Clans *Vergangenheit: nichts spezielles *Jetzige Lage: dunno what you mean. sorry. ---- *Kriegername: Himmelsschweif *Geschlecht: Weiblich *Rang: Jägerin *Aussehen: kurzes, reinweißes Fell. Gelbe Augen. *Charakter: Himmelsschweif ist verschlossen. ''Keine weiteren Angaben. (Kannst du dir ausdenken) *Eigenschaften: stur, ungewollt gemein *Stärken: jagen, Geheimnisse für sich behalten, schnell rennen, klettern *Schwächen: kann kein Blut sehen, kämpfen, reden, gehorchen *Verhalten gegenüber anderen Katzen: verschlossen *Vergangenheit: Streuner *Jetzige Lage: same as bevor. [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:25, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Moin ^-^ Hi, Ich wollte dich einfach mal wieder anschreiben. xD Und wie gehts dir so? Außerdem habe ich vorhin ein bisschen auf Gimp rumgekritzelt und dabei einfach mal diese kleine Animation von Echopfote gemacht.^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir. :Dthumb Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 15:19, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Yaay, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.^^ Eine Animation auf Gimp zu machen ist eig ganz einfach. Man muss einfach nur ein Bild malen, die Ebene duplizieren und die einie Ebene etwas verändern. Geht man auf Filter, dann auf Animation und dann auf Animation Abspielen. Wenn man fertig ist, muss man es einfach nur noch als .gif datei speichern und Fertig! Jau, mir gehts eigentlich ganz gut. Ich kritel grade an einem Comic rum und gucke nebenbei YT-Videos. Und Du? Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 15:45, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich nochmal ^^ • Name: Orangenblüte (vorrausgesetzt die Katzen wohnen an warmen Orten an denen Orangen wachsen) • Geschlecht: weiblich • Rang: Sternenseherin oder Heilerin • Aussehen: Zarte, kleinwüchsige Kätzin mit hellem, orange-weiß getigertem Fell, weißem Brustfell, leuchtenden, meerblauen Augen ^^ und weißen Ohrspitzen und ebenfalls weißer Schwanzspitze. • Charakter: Sehr feinfühlig und sensibel, bezieht alles auf sich, sehr neugierig und auch misstrauisch, was andere betrifft. (Forscht gerne nach und fühlt anderen auf den Zahn) ◦ Eigenschaften: Liebt Geheimnisse und versucht jedes Rätsel zu lösen, ist immer freundlich zu anderen, ist sehr gerne mal allein und geht ihren Gedanken nach, ist eine Taktikerin. ◦ Stärken: Behällt Geheimnisse für sich (egal was es ist, selbst ein Mord), Kann so mit anderen Reden, dass sie sich besser fühlen und Entscheidungen überdenken, sieht ihre Fehler ein, lernt sehr schnell, ist zuverlässig und hällt Versprechen ein ◦ Schwächen: ist oftmals nicht ganz bei der Sache sondern träumt vor sich hin oder grübelt, hat unglaubliches Angst vor Feuer, wünscht sich Junge und einen Gefährten (würde dafür aber niemals das Gesetz brechen), hat ab und zu plötzliche Schwindelanfälle die sich nicht heilen lassen, ◦ Verhalten gegenüber anderen Katzen: Bekannten gegenüber aufgeschlossen, Fremden nach außen hin schon, nach innen hin misstraut sie ihnen ein wenig, bis sie loyalität bewiesen hatten. Hällt immer die Augen offen, ob die Person etwas zu verbergen hat • Vergangenheit: Ihre Eltern haben sie (und ihre Wurfgefährten, wenn dir danach ist) als Junges in der Nähe der Clans ausgesetzt. Gründe sind nicht bekannt. Sie ist wie jedes andere Junge bei den Clans aufgewachsen. • Jetzige Lage: Lebt im Clan? ---- • Name: (sorry mir fällt nichts ein) • Geschlecht: männlich • Rang: Krieger (alternativ: Wächter) • Aussehen: muskulöser Kater mit dichtem, schwarzen Fell und blitzenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen • Charakter: eingebildet, arrogant, ab und zu auch nett ◦ Eigenschaften: oftmals ein wenig ruppig, besserwisserisch, bestimmerisch und barsch, aber er kann nett sein, wenn er es will oder einen guten Tag hat. Er ist extrem ehrgeizig. ◦ Stärken: Ist ein hervorragender Kämpfer und Fährtenleser. Ist großzügig. Teilt sein wissen mit anderen. ◦ Schwächen: Kann einem mit seiner Art sehr auf die Nerven gehen, Redet fast nur von sich, Gibt seine Fehler nicht zu. Isst keine Kaninchen, weil er als Schüler ein verdorbenes gegessen hat und davon Bauchkrämpfe bekommen hat (Wenn dir danach ist, kann jemand, der sich das Kaninchen mit ihm geteilt hat, daran verstorben sein) ◦ Verhalten gegenüber anderen Katzen: Eher abweisend. Aber er liebt seine Gefährtin. Zu Jungen und Schülern ist er ebenfalls immer freundlich. • Vergangenheit: Ist im Clan aufgewachsen. • Jetzige Lage: Lebt immernoch im Clan? So, das waren meine Charaktere ^^ Ich hoffe sie sind in Ordnung. Orangenblütes Namen kannst du auch ändern. LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:35, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay, wenn du so lieb fragst...hm...die zweite Katze könnte Dornenherz oder Flammensturm heißen. Ist einer von diesen Namen okay oder soll ich nochmal überlegen? Ich hab Zeit...xD Dir auch alles liebe, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:46, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bitte, ich freu mich schon auf die Geschichte! Dornenherz finde ich auch besser ;) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:39, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ups... Sorry das ich so spät antworte! Ich habe jetzt nochmal gesucht ''Der ZwielichtClan, aber es gab keine passenden Artikel. Unter welchem Namen hast du nochmal die Geschichte erstellt? [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:12, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: <3 Smilez.... Wie heißt die Seite? xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:00, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay.... Hast du schon genug Charas? Oder soll ich noch mehr machen? (zu Clan des Zwielichts) [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:34, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Weißt du schon welche deine Hauptcharaktere sein werden? :3 Tut mir leid... :/ Hi, ich bin's sogar nochmal. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich versehentlich einen Charakter aus der Pfade '''in die' Vergangenheit Staffel (von Bronce und mir), in deine Pfade der Vergangenheit Charaktere Kategorie verlinkt habe. Ich habe dem Charakter zwar einen Löschantrag gegeben, bin aber nicht ganz sicher ob er damit auch wirklich aus deiner Kategorie-Seite verschwindet. Also ähem...tut mir echt leid, falls es irgendwelche Probleme bereitet. Falls ich irgendetwas tun kann, damit es weggeht, lass es mich wissen! Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:06, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Nope sorry :I ich hab dieses Kategorien-Ding nicht, was da unter einfügen kommen sollte. Wenn du willst kannst du das machen, falls es bei dir klappt. Na ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, bin ich jedenfalls erleichtert. Ah! Da fällt mir grade was ein (nicht zum Thema, aber egal ;'D), Bronce und ich hätten gerne Siggis, aber haben beide keine Ahnung wie man sowas macht. Weißt du wie das geht und wenn ja, kannst du uns welche machen? (Außer dem Namen sind die sowieso gleich (gleicher Spruch, gleiche Schrift...)) Alles liebe, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:41, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Yayyyy! Das feier ich... Aber ich muss näheres nochmal mit Bronce besprechen, weil wir uns noch nicht ganz einig sind mit den Farben. Danke, danke, danke! LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 15:49, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Tüdelü Na dannnnnnnn... Ich sitz vorm PC und mache nebenbei schon Weihnachtsgeschenke :DD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:16, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC)# Ich mache diy geschenke für sage und schreibe 16 Personen... und dann auch noch für meine Freundinnen in der klasse, sind so 5-6 oder so... bin hobbylos... HEY! du bist auch da :D Chat? [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 11:19, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ^^ Okay, fertig überlegt! Wie gesagt, es sind zwei, aber fast gleich :) Meine: *Name: Raccoon *Schrift des Namen: American Typewriter *Farbe des Namen: Silber und Schwarz so abwechselnd, wenn das geht, wenn nicht, Farbverlauf *Spruch: Paths to the past! *Schrift des Spruches: American Typewriter *Farbe des Spruches: Schwarz, Silber, so abwechselnd, wenn das geht, wenn nicht, Farbverlauf Und jetzt Bronces: *Name: Bronce *Schrift des Namen: American Typewriter *Farbe des Namen: Gold und Schwarz so abwechselnd, wenn das geht, wenn nicht, Farbverlauf *Spruch: Paths to the past! *Schrift des Spruches: American Typewriter *Farbe des Spruches: Schwarz, Gold, so abwechselnd, wenn das geht, wenn nicht, Farbverlauf Das wäre echt supernett :) LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:01, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich von Buchstabe zu Buchstabe :) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:25, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Da gibt es meiner Meinung nach nichts, über das ich mich beschweren müsste, das ist einfach perfekt und du hast mir einen Riesen-Wunsch erfüllt. Danke, danke, danke! deine [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Lange nichts von dir gehört! (3 Tage, aber für mich eine Ewigkeit, so viel wie in der Zwischenzeit passiert) Wie geht's dir denn so? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hallo! :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Tick tack... IVY IST DAAA Wie ich '''da' wohl draufgekommen bin ;) Sorry fürs späte antworten (schreibe ich jetzt auch jedem xD)! I was pretty busy... School stuff, you know? wieso schreibe ich dir nochmal? achja: <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 15:46, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Wie hast du deine Diskinachrichten von 2014 archieviert? ivz will auch .___. meine disku ähnelt nämlich einem schmutzplatz... (zu menschensprache: saustall) Nette Worte Hallo Smiley hab gerade deine netten Worte gelesen und freue mich riesig auch dich mag ich sehr gerne. Hätte Ivy mir nicht eine Mitteilung auf meiner Diskusionsseite hinterlassen, ich glaub ich hätte sie noch nicht gelesen. Ja in manchen Dingen bin ich wirklich Zielstrebig. IRgendwann will ich einfach nur mein Leben in den Griff bekommen LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:05, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Siggi Heeey! Habe mich mal endlich wegen der Siggi entschieden. Kannst du sie mir machen? Ich würde gerne Als Namen einfach Autumns Leafes und als Spruch "I'm a warrior. I fight for the Clans." Ohne die Sprechzeichnen(damn, wie hießen die Teile "), bitte ;) Um, wegen der Farbe ist egal, etwas Rot - braunes, gelb oder grünliches vlt? Überrasch mich einfach~ ;) Danke schonmal (heart) Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 19:38, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes PS: musste was am Spruch ändern, hab mich verlesen^^" Heey! Ganz ganz doll Dankii!! <33333 um, warte dass macht so keinen Sinn... Nun ja, du weißt ja was ich meine <3. Ich bin auch nicht gläubig also... Um, weiß nicht genau was mich stören sollte... Wenn du wegen dem Spruch meinst, ich hatte da vorher "I'm a warrior. I fight for my Clan." Aber da es ein abgekürztes Zitat von Tigerherz sein sollte("I'm a Warrior. I fight for The Clans. ...") musste ich dass erst ändern Nochmal Danke!! Es ist wirklich richtig schön! <33 Hi Smiley Hi Smiley, ich bin's Sonnenregen (alias Roxane)^^... Ich wollte dir Mal echt sagen, dass ich deine Geschichten echt SUPER finde!!! ^^ (Auf Starseekers und auch hier :D) Lg 09:23, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Jap, ich habe hier welche ;D... Leider wird sie von fast niemandem gelesen... Naja... Also wenn du Mal reingucken willst: Sonne und Mond ist schon beendet, Die finstere Kriegerin habe ich seit ein paar Tagen angefangen (ist die Fortsetzung von S & M) und dann schreibe ich noch an Pythons Wunden, obwohl ich mich dieser Geschichte in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr widme... Ich konenztrier mich jetzt erst Mal darauf, dass Sonnenpfote Kriegerin wird XD... Lg Deine 13:05, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC)